You are the best thing thats ever been mine
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: You made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing thats ever been mine.


**Authors notes:**

**Hewo! So, theres a bit of a story behind this. I was doing my homework yesturday, listeaning to my many playlists, and the song Mine by Taylor Swift. I couldn't keep myself from writing this xD Im a little bit of a freak...**

**Enjoy! :D**

_You are the best thing thats ever been mine._

Kurt walked though the door to Glee. He had come late, since he had been slushied before he had time to close his locker. Everybody was wrapped up in there own conversations. Rachel was disscusing duet options with Finn, who was half listeaning and half trying to make his pencil look like rubber. Mercedes was talking to Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and Quinn about her date with Bubba last night. They all laughed as she told them how he accidently knocked over a table. Puck and Artie were talking about what somebody said during French. Kurt sighed, thank God was late, or he might have gotten a tardy. Although, something was missing. Scratch that, SOMEONE was missing. Where was Blaine? Just then, a curly haired teen walked in, whipping water on his pants. Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurts cheek. "Sweet boy kisses!" Brittany yelled. Everyone laughed, and went back to there conversations. "Where were you?" Kurt asked. "Bathroom. I dont have a bladder of steel like you do, hon." Blaine replied. Kurt giggled and nodded. Just then, Mr. Shue clapped his hands and the room went silent. "Alright, lets get started." There Glee teacher told them. He went up to the white boared and wrote the word "Romance". He put the cap back on the black marker and turned around to face the club. "Romance. Its been around since the dawn of man. Whether it be between a man and women-" He looked at Finn and Rachel "Women and women-" he looked at Santana and Brittany "Or man and man," he finally looked at Kurt and Blaine, who smiled and intwined there hands "it's still the same concept." Everyone nodded. "Now, your project for this week is to find the most romantic song you can think of, and sing it." Rachel rose her hand at this. "? Will we be aloud to do duets? Because me and Finn have been-" "No, Rachel" he said "Solos for this project. I just want to be able to feel your emotions better." She huffed, but nodded. Alright, well lets work on our set list for Sectionals!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~KLAINEBOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurts bed, studying for a math test. Suddenly, Kurt stopped working. "Sweetheart, are you ok? You don't seem very focused." Kurt nodded at this. "I'm just thinking about a song to do for Glee... I want something the really can express my feelings for you." Blaine looked up from his text book. "I already know how much you feel for me, you don't have to try and prove it to me." Kurt sighed. "I know, sweetie. I just want to make this project worth wild, you know?" Blaine nodded. Suddenly, the radio began to have a familar toon playing on it. Kurt hadn't known that this song was playing, he must have been to distracted. You are the best thing, thats ever been mine... 'Thats it!' Kurt thought. This project was going to be easier than he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~KLAINEBOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day in Glee, was babbling about something for sectionals, when Kurt rose his hand. "Yes, Kurt?" ", i have my song for my assiment. May i sing it in the auditorium?" "Alright. Come on everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~KLAINEBOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kurt walked up on stage, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if Blaine didn't like it? What if he HATED it? Kurt shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. Kurt walked over to the mic, and looked at everyone. Rachel and Blaine both held thumbs up. Kurt nodded. "Whenever your ready." Mr. Shue told him. "This goes out to Blaine... love you sweetie." Blaine smiled at this. Kurt cleared his throat, and started to sing.

Oh oh ooh.(x2)

Kurt looked over at Blaine nervously, and began to sing the first lyric.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables, left a small town never looked back. I was a flite risk, with a fear of fallin' wonderin why we bother with love.. if it never lasts. I say, "Can you belive it?" as were lyin' on the couch. The moment, i can see it, yes, yes, i can see it now.

Flashback to there second date...

Do you remember we were sittin there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time.

Blaine splashed Kurt with all his mite. Kurt screetched and splashed him back. They were both laughing and fell down next to eachother. "Best second date ever." Kurt said as Blaine put his arm around him.

Present...

Kurt smiled at this memorie, and continued.

You made a rebel of a careless mans carefel daughter, you are the best thing, thats ever been mine.

A few months after that...

Flash forward and were takin' on the world togther, and theres a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why im guarded, you say we'll never make my parents mistakes.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence. "Thats horrible... your mom sounds like a amazing person.." Blaine said to break the silence. Kurt nodded, the tears rolling down his face. "Sometimes i think it should have been me..." Blaine shook his head furiously and placed his hands on Kurts face. "Dont ever say that. Your a good person too. Its not your fault." Kurt started to cry hard, and Blaine took him into his arms and let Kurt cry into his shoulder.

After highschool...

Well, we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out. When it was hard to take..

"Come on, slow poke!" Kurt yelled as he took in the boxes into there new apartment. "Well you dont have to carry half of your own wardrobe! No wonder your so strong!" Blaine yelled back. Kurt laughed and helped Blaine with the boxes. They set them down and looked around. This was there home now. They intwined there fingers and smiled at eachother. Staying in a comftorable silence.

Present..

This is what i thought about!

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine smiling like a maniac, he was such a dork sometimes.

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water, you put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing, thats ever been mine.

A few weeks ago..

Do you remember all the city lights by the water? You saw me start to believe for made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing, thats ever been mine.

"Blaine, look!" Blaine looked up and saw all the fireflies swirling around the boat. He looked at Kurt, who looked amazed at the sight. Blaine smiled, and stopped stroking. Kurt looked at him with big eyes filled with joy. Blaine took Kurts hand and kissed it. Kurt laughed and kissed him.

Years later...

Oh oh ooooh. Remember that fight 2:30 a.m? Said everything was slipping right out of our hands.

"I DONT WANT THIS FOR OUR CHILD, BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. "WE ALREADY HAVE TO MANY THINGS TO PAY FOR THAT WE CAN BARLEY AFFORD!" "WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFUCULT? IF DARREN WANTS TO PLAY GUITAR, LET HIM!" "BLAINE, WE CANT! DO YOU THINK MONEY GROWS ON TREES?" Blaine looked at him, pure anger in his eyes. "SOMETIMES, I REGRET THIS, ALL OF IT. YOU'RE SO UPTIGHT!" Kurt looked at him, tears in his eyes. "Kurt.."

I ran out crying, you followed me into the streets.

Kurt ran out of the house, his hands covering his eyes, with salty tears running down his cheeks. "KURT, WAIT!" Blaine said as he ran after his husband.

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause thats all I've ever known.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he finally caught up. "You're gonna leave me! I'm gonna have to say goodbye to you while you just leave in the middle of the night! Just like my mother!" Kurt said.

Then you took me by surpise, you said "I'll never leave you alone"...

"Kurt.." Blaine said as he took the taller man in his arms. "I'll never leave you... i love you to much." Kurt stopped sobbing. "R-really?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "I love you too.." Blaine then pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

You said, i remeber how we felt sittin' by the water, and everytime i look at you its like the first time.

During the kiss, memories flooded into Kurts mind. Even back to that same day...

Present

I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter, she is the best thing thats ever been mine!

Everybody got up and started cheering as Kurt sang this long note. Kurt then looked directly and Blaine.

You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing, thats ever been mine!

As Kurt sang the next few lyrics, Blaine ran up to the stage.

Do you believe it? Were gonna make it now! Oh i can see it.

Blaine then took Kurt and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, Kurt sang quitly

I can see it now...

Then Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt new one thing.

This was only the beggining.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :D**


End file.
